Abang Penjual Bakso
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, mempunyai tubuh jangkung dan bergaya ala boyband dilengkapi dengan poni kangen band. Tapi kok... jualan bakso?/ Humor-gagal, typo, OoC, etc. Cuma buat hiburan semata.
Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Punya wajah tampan dengan pesona yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Dengan tubuh jangkung dan dibekali wajah tampan yang terpahat sempurna, kulit putih bersih dan mata _onyx_ yang memikat. Jika ia tersenyum, cewek-cewek pada _blushing_. Sekali kedip, yang lain pada ngiler. Dan, bayangkan jika keduanya dikombinasikan, dijamin pada semaput.

Tapi dari selentingan kabar burung yang didengar; dengan gaya _a la_ boyband dilengkapi dengan poni kangen band, si Sasuke itu… _tukang jualan bakso._ Ah, masa', sih? Nggak percaya? Ragu? Yuk sama-sama _scroll_ ke bawah, hahahahaha!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan teman-temannya dari bayi sampe sekarang tetap milik om Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi cerita ini cuma milik saya, Bang Kise Ganteng.

 **Warning!**

Typo, OoC, misstypo, plot rush, ficlet, Eyd (ntah gimana), humor (kalo ngena), etc.

[Sasuke U., Sakura H.]

 **Kalo gak suka, silahkan klik back. Mau flame? *smirk* login dulu!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori lagi malas-malasan di sofa ruang tengah—dengan setoples kue kering dalam pelukannya—sambil menonton sinetron Tukang Bubur Shippuden yang episodenya sudah meledak ke angka 2000-an. Kilatan mata _hazelnut_ -nya menatap sungguh-sungguh sang Tokoh utama yang ada di dalam benda kubus tersebut sebelum tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam datang merebut remot dari tangannya dan dengan cepat mematikan _tv_ yang sedang menampilkan acara kesayangannya.

"Apaan sih, Ra. Lu ganggu aja deh," sunggut pemuda berambut merah terang itu. Bibirnya langsung manyun sedangkan tangannya sibuk merebut remot dari tangan gadis di depannya.

Sakura melotot galak membuat mata emeraldnya kelihatan sangat besar, "Bang Saso, kan udah Sakura bilang bersihin rumah. Malas banget sih, jadi cowok!" Balasnya ketus.

"Ntar lagi Abang bersihin. Sini remotnya, ganggu aja!" dengan cepat pemuda berwajah bayi itu merampas remot malang tersebut dari tangan Sakura.

Gadis gulali itu baru saja akan segera hengkang dari depan Sasori sebelum suara si Pemuda kembali mengudara. "Beli bakso, gih. Laper nih nggak makan dari pagi," katanya sambil memasukkan sepotong kue ke mulutnya. "Di dekat perempatan. Cepat, keburu habis."

Sakura memberengut imut sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasori. "Uang beli bakso, uang jalan sama uang panas-panasan, lima puluh ribu bisa nambah," ujar gadis itu. Mata Sasori membola, menatap _emerald_ hijau Sakura yang berbinar seperti kucing dikasih ikan asin.

Che! Emang dasar, ya, di mana-mana orang bermata hijau itu pasti mata duitan. Contohnya si Sakura ini. Cantik sih, tubuh tinggi semampai, rambut _pink_ panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. Tapi emang dasar manusia nggak ada yang sempurna, Tuhan memberikan mata yang hijau padanya. Yang artinya; mata duitan.

Sasori dengan cepat merogoh kantung celan boxer-nya, sambil melihat Sakura yang kini mulai tak sabar. Lumayan kan, nambah uang jajan. Berhubung Mama Mebuki lagi pelit—gara-gara nggak jadi _hangout_ bareng teman-temannya kemarin.

"Lagi kanker— **kan** tung **ker** ing—jadi lima ribu aja. Ntar minta lagi sama Papa kalo udah pulang."

Nah inilah yang dilakukan anak jaman sekarang; melibatkan orang lain untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Sakura tambah cemberut. Hilang sudah angannya untuk memeras Sasori.

"Ini sih, cuma dapat kuah sama kecapnya aja," gumamnya. Sasori pura-pura budge, cari aman. Dengan melemparkan pandangan sekali lagi, Sakura langsung pergi keluar dari rumah dengan dua lembar uang dua ribuan dan sekeping uang seribu logam.

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

Keringat menetes pelan dari pelipisnya tertarik gravitasi. Membuat satu aliran seperti sungai kecil menuju dagunya yang kemudian ia seka dengan handuk kecil. Topi yang sejak tadi bergelayut mesra; menutupi kepalanya dari sinar mata hari, ia buka dengan pelan sebelum dijadikan sebagai penghasil angin kecil untuk membuat gerah yang melanda tubuh kekarnya hilang sejenak.

Matanya langsung menyala terang begitu melihat sosok pink dengan wajah muram datang menghampiri gerobak baksonya. Berdehem pelan—biar kelihatan _cool_ —Sasuke kemudian memberi senyum tipisnya sambil ngelap mangkuk.

"Baksonya, Bang. Satu aja, nggak usah pake' mangkok," ujar Sakura dengan judes, masih kesal dengan kelakuan Sasori. Sasuke sendiri _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Makan bakso nggak pake mangkuk, gimana caranya. "Bungkus Bang, maksudnya~"

Sakura mendesah lelah dan melihat Sasuke yang kini dengan lihai membungkus pesanannya. Wajahnya yang rupawan dan bebas jerawat maupun flek-flek hitam, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya yang berwarna merah—sedikit tebal di bagian bawah.

Alis pink Sakura saling bertaut. "Bang, motivasi Abang jualan bakso apa sih?" tanyanya kemudian. Masa' ada, orang ganteng seperti titisan Adonis gini jualan bakso?

"Nggak ada," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sekantung kresek berisi bakso untuk Sakura. Tangan putih milik si Gadis bersentuhan dengannya saat akan mengambil bungkusan itu, membuat wajah Sakura disepuh rona merah.

"Err… berapa nih, Bang?" tanya gadis itu gugup. Sasuke menampilkan senyum misteriusnya yang membuat lutut Sakura bergetar—nahan pipis.

"Kalo untuk Neng, gratis saja," _emerald_ nya membeliak terkejut. Gratis katanya? Jangan-jangan si Abang udah campur sianida di dalam kuah baksonya? Mata Sakura menyipit curiga. Sasuke mesem-mesem sendiri sambil melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi kalo mau bayar pake cinta Neng juga nggak apa-apa kok, diterima."

Sakura merona, Sasuke menyeringai ganteng. Dan—

 **Brukkkh!**

Cewek-cewek yang mau beli bakso pada semaput.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

End.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A/n:

Duh, pasti humornya gak kerasa, 'kan? Uhuhuhu :'( emang gak jago bikin yang begituan. Gomenasai kalo gitu, semoga dapat menghibur aja lah, hahahahah!

Mind to RnR?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata hijau Kakuzu melotot begitu mendengar permintaan bocah sedeng adik temannya. Mulutnya bahkan menganga lebar, menarik lalat agar masuk ke dalam sana.

Sasuke mendengus malas melihatnya sebelum kembali memaksa Kakuzu. "Ayolah, Bang, tiga hari ini aja," katanya memelas. Kakuzu menelan ludah melihat wajah Sasuke yang imut sebelum suara pemuda kembali mengudara, "Ntar keuntungannya untuk Abang semua deh, iklas saya Bang," tukasnya.

"Bu-bukan gitu, Sas. Gue gak masalah mau berapa hari juga, tapi…" pemuda itu memenggal kata-katanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "Kalo kakek lu tahu, bisa dipanggang hidup-hidup gue, Sas!" tandasnya.

"Udah, nggak apa-apa," ujar Sasuke tenang, "Ntar aku yang tanggung jawab," lanjutnya. Sasuke yang berencana modusin anaknya Tante Mebuki yang imut-imut itu mau gantiin tugasnya Kakuzu sang Pedagang bakso.

Kakuzu dengan berat hati menyerahkan gerobak baksonya pada Sasuke. Dalam hati dia masih ragu dengan hal ini, namun Sasuke sudah merebut gerobak itu dari tangannya dan mendorongnya menjauh. Dalam hati, Kakuzu berdo'a, semoga keluarga Uchiha nggak ada yang mengetahui tentang ini.

Demi Tuhan, dirinya belum sukses dan kawin dengan gadis idamannya, anak gadisnya Paman Teuchi, si Ayame. Paling tidak, cabutlah nyawanya kalo udah menghasilkan keturunan yang banyak dengan gadis itu.

Tapi, dalam hati ia juga bersorak senang. Paling tidak, dagangannya laku keras di tangan Sasuke dengan memanfaatkan kegantengan si Pemuda Uchiha itu. Hahahaha!

 _Dasar setan!_


End file.
